JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: True Heaven
by Turb0K1dd0
Summary: Josuke's twin sons are between a rock and a hard place. When the government learns of the existence of Stands, their immediate priority changes to eradicating all Stand users, and their most wanted is the Joestars, from a newly Rejuvenated Joseph all the way down to Jonas and Joshua. The family will have to stand together If they will have any chance of surviving. Slight AU.
1. A Bizarre Prologue: Part 1

_Alright, before this story begins, I'd like to address __**a lot**__ things.  
Firstly, not only is this my first JoJo fic, it also happens to be my first full fic I post publicly. I'd really, really appreciate if you would be polite when reviewing this. That said, I'm really hurting for some constructive criticism, as no one has really rated my writing outside of school, so I'd also appreciate that.  
Secondly, this is somewhat of an AU, I guess. Lemme explain. This Explanation will be in double asterisks, so if you don't want to read it, skip ahead. Spoilers for basically everything in JoJo, by the way. This applies to the entire story too.  
_

_**So essentially, with as little spoilers as possible, the main villain of Stone Ocean, Enrico Pucci, evolved his stand, Whitesnake, into C-Moon and eventually, Made in Heaven. Now Made in Heaven is a ridiculously stupid Stand. Not that it's a bad Stand, but because of it's time acceleration power, which is somewhat important, but… at the same time, there's also it's failsafe, for if Pucci is killed. When or if that happens, (it does) the universe completely resets into an alternate timeline, in this case, the timeline for Part 7, Steel Ball Run, and Part 8, JoJolion. I'm going to continue this Universe Beyond JoJolion, keep in mind this entire fic will be pre-Part 9, if there even will be a Part 9. This Universe continued as normal, no Pucci, no Dio(Except for Diego in SBR of course), no creating Heaven plans, none of that, the possible eradication of Stand users, this Universe continued until… Ridiculously stupid, unlikely, and convoluted, try not to think about it, look into it if you want… the universe reset after an absolutely stupidly long amount of time. Maybe another Big Bang, maybe something else, whatever. Possibly, the universe repeated itself after this once or Twice to reach the one this Story takes place in, much more likely after billions of Repeats, the Universe would Repeat somewhat similarly to Parts 1-6, with a whole host of changes, including me single-handedly completely ruining Part 7 by putting it in the main timeline. Awesome! Yayyy! Turb0 Ruins one of the most Beloved JoJo parts! I know this is long and dumb and convoluted, but I couldn't resist, I love me some quantum mechanics. __**THIS STORY WILL NOT INCLUDE PART 8. I HAD TO FUCK UP THE TIMELINE ENOUGH FOR PART 7, AND PART 8 IS NOT CONCLUDED AT THE TIME OF WRITING.**_ _Thank you for understanding** _

_Here are said changes(you can skip these too if you like, however I wouldn't recommend it.) (All design changes are edits from the Anime designs. Unless they don't have an adaptation yet, in which case, what design would I use? Their ONLY one? Of course!):_

_-Jonathan now wears green throughout Phantom Blood.  
-William A. Zeppeli has a child 3 years before his death at the hands of Tarkus, this child grows up to become Gyro Zeppeli. _

_-Dio has an Illegitimate son with Poco's sister. Yes, that's very fucked up Dio. Raping minors is bad, fellow kids. This son grows up to become Diego Brando._

_-Jonathan, Johnny, and Joseph all have their Hair Colours changed from Blue, Blonde, and Brown, to Black.  
-Erina was not impregnated by Jonathan before his death.  
-Erina does not return to England, and instead chooses to live in America.  
-Erina does marry Speedwagon after Jonathan, however she keeps the Joestar name, and has a child. She names her Child after him, Jonathan, who keeps the Joestar name as well., nicknamed Johnny Joestar, born in 1900.  
-Steel Ball Run now takes place in 1919, the race being held by the United States President Funny Valentine as a peace offering after World War I. However, his ultimate goal from the original Steel Ball Run remains the same, he's still after the Saint's Corpse parts.  
-Johnny no longer wears Lipstick.  
-Johnny has an illegitimate child with Lisa Lisa during the Steel Ball Run Race, this child growing up to be Joseph Joestar. Lisa Lisa flees the country for unrelated reasons to purify her soul in Italy after returning Joseph to Erina.  
-Johnny and "Other Diego" destroy the majority of the Corpse parts. It's revealed that the Arrows contain pieces of the Corpse, which is what grants them their Stand-Giving powers. However the Arrows are taken away before Johnny and "Other Diego" can do anything about their existence.  
-Johnny and a few other allies hunt down malicious Stand users due to the threat they pose to the world. They are caught by the government for killing numerous "innocent people" and executed, however, not before they accomplish their goal in 1920, temporarily removing the presence of Stands in the world.  
-Joseph fights Esidisi with Caesar Zeppeli, and the two grow closer because of it.  
-Joseph and Caesar fail to awaken their Stands before the former's fight with the Pillar Men and the Latter's untimely death  
-Kars learns of the Arrow's existence, and ponders what having a Stand would be like. He is killed before he can gain access to them.  
-In the mid 1980s, the Arrows are finally in the right hands to be used to grant Stands to various people. They are utilized just as they were in Stardust Crusaders.  
-Jotaro wears Navy as Opposed to Black, As well as featuring a brighter green Muscle Shirt  
-Iggy survives Vanilla Ice and Cream, and continues to live into Diamond is Unbreakable, Narrowly escaping death again at the hands of DIO  
-Joseph receives an upgraded cybernetic hand towards the end of Stardust Crusaders.  
-Josuke is slimmer, slightly shorter, wears a lighter Purple school uniform, has a deeper blue shade of hair, and brighter blue eyes, as well as now having a pin reading a stylized "JO," with a peace sign for an O, replacing his Peace sign pin on the right side of his Jacket.  
-Okuyasu is introduced before the Angelo fight, being antagonised outside Josuke's house by Angelo.  
-Iggy and Jean Pierre Polnareff are called in for support during Diamond is Unbreakable. The former still holds a small grudge towards the latter.  
-Echoes Act 3 is more coherent when speaking.  
-Josuke and Okuyasu accompany Koichi when the latter is assigned by Jotaro to find Haruno Shiobana, also known as Giorno Giovanna. Josuke and Giorno become good friends and keep in contact._

_-Fugo reappears in the final fight against Diavolo, only to be killed by King Crimson.  
-Jotaro and Jolyne both survive the ordeal with Pucci, resulting in the Mad priest's Demise before C-Moon can Evolve into Made in Heaven.  
-On October 31st, 2006, Josuke's then-girlfriend, now wife, Irine McLean bears twins Joshua and Jonas Higashikata in Scotland, where Josuke moved so he could live with his "true love" he met when she was on vacation to Morioh. They are the natural born stand users of "Robot Heart" and "The Cure" respectively, and the new JoJo for this story. Alone, they can still technically be referred to as JoJo, using the same logic as their father, however they are more often referred to as JoJo when it is used as a collective term for the two of them. On January 13th, 2021, their story begins._

_Ok, I'm glad I got that out of the way. I know that barely any of you will read this, but either way, I highly suggest it, and am grateful I wrote it anyway. Without further ado, let's get into this mess of a story.  
_

**Chapter 1: The first half of a Bizarre Prologue**

_

Joshua

It all Started with her.

Why'd it have to be her? The two seven-year-old-boys stood right next to one another, their faces mashed together by their mother, Irene. She was more aware than anyone else that Joshua hated close contact with people, even if it was his brother. Why couldn't they be out playing tag or something in the park? Why'd they have to take photos? They'd have the memories.

Even so, He'd noticed that she'd started excluding a certain backbone of the household from all of the recent photos.

She just didn't seem to understand that Joshua might not have wanted to be "That perfect family" on the block. He just wanted to be happy. But being happy is entirely subjective to the individual, and of course, his mother told him that since he was her child, he had to do what she said, and share her ideals.

Amidst all this internal anger and conflict, Jonas just grinned like an idiot, his spiky brown hair in his eyes. Not to menton Joshua's, too.  
"Say, "Dora!" little guys!" the man winked from underneath his pompadour before raising the camera to his face.  
That was their father, Josuke. Just between himself and his brother, Joshua preferred Josuke to his mother. He bought them treats and multiple occasions, was fair, but not necessarily strict, able to teach them important lessons in life that were usually learned in much more unpleasant experiences for the children.

Plus, his "Stand" as he called it, a spirit that hovered around him all the time, Crazy Diamond, was very friendly. And it looked cool. And That was just the word to describe Josuke. Cool. Or as he liked to call himself, "Kewl!"  
_Click!_  
Irene's face sharpened. "What's 'Dora!' supposed to mean?'" she asked.  
Josuke didn't reply. He simply winked at Joshua and Jonas again, the latter of which was giggling.

_This means he can see and hear Crazy Diamond now. He couldn't see it last year._  
"Josh? What's up buddy? You look… really disappointed. Sad. Angry. You look like you're feeling all of the negative emotions at once. How do you even do that, man?"  
Joshua's Viridian eyes flashed Violently as Joshua looked up.  
"Jeez, dude! Wrong time to ask? alright, I'll leave you alone. We'll talk about it later"

In Joshua's head though, one thought rang out among the cacophony.

_I just want everyone to understand how I feel. But I don't know how to say it._  
And that's when it happened.  
Suddenly, Joshua felt very, very strange. He didn't feel like he was in his short, slightly pudgy, seven-year-old body. He could feel various things he probably shouldn't have been able to feel.

His fingers felt somehow segmented. He flexed them without looking down. Yep. they were definitely segmented, with defined, exposed joints, and something angular covering the top of the knuckles.

Joshua trembled. This was not okay. What the hell was he wearing right now? He was in his dress clothes, last he checked. With a red tie, suspenders, black dress pants, dress shoes, and a plain white dress shirt. What he felt he was wearing right now did not feel like that. It rubbed against him when he stretched in a very smooth, top quality feeling that his Dad's old high school uniform did.

Joshua noticed something strange about his father's behaviour as he thought about that. Josuke was staring at him rather intensely… No, he was staring behind him, a little above Joshua's eye level. Joshua suddenly understood what might have happened. Further affirming his suspicions, Crazy Diamond floated out of Josuke's body, gazing inquisitively at the spot that his user was staring so intently at. _If I wasn't sure before, I think I am now. Let's see if I'm right..._

Joshua tried to take a step forward, but was cut off when his leg refused to move, and _another leg_ appeared to be bending from his hip, stepping forward.

The shoe was white, and very, very oversized. It was quite clearly connected to a pair of navy coloured bell bottom pants. The pants in question were metallic and stiff, not at all billowy like bell bottoms were supposed to be. At the ankle of the pant leg, the shoe was linked to it by a moderately sized golden disc.

_A joint. _Joshua thought.

The bell bottoms continued up, ornamented with golden heart designs and gold chains of peace signs painted on. The leg came together to a very thin top, where two skinny, blue, thigh pieces stretched up and out, connecting to a small set of hips via a ball joint. A Golden belt adorned its waist.

A pair of translucent Hips were walking out of Joshua's body.

Josuke's eyes were wide with curiosity, terror, and expectation. Meanwhile Jonas had also noticed. He pulled his hair out of his eyes and gaped, eyes sparkling, mouth wide open. He was in a state of utter shock.  
"What are you three staring at? I don't see anything!" Irene's concerned voice was nothing but a far away illusion for Joshua.  
He had begun to fully realize what this was. It might take a while for him to actually believe it was real, but the process of believing started right now.  
The hips continued walking outwards, revealing a plated and ornamented suit jacket, no less metal than his pants. The shoulder pads stretched out into a sharp triangular corner, with more golden discs at their base. A tall, brimmed, top hat sat on the ghostly apparation's head, and thin forearms ended in disproportionately large wrists and hands. Another sharp triangle jutted out over the already gauntlet-covered white hand. The figure stood out in front of Joshua, and pivoted around to face him.  
The spirit… no, his Stand, was only a little taller than he was, about 4 feet tall. It looked almost like a cartoon character, with bigger hands and feet, and a head that was just as shockingly big.

A pair of angular sunglasses sat directly under the Stand's hat, without resting on a nose. They were connected to golden discs, so Joshua assumed that the sunglasses could slide up to reveal the Stand's eyes.

The face appeared to have white skin, that was very clearly just paint on armour plating. His suit and hat featured golden trim, along with a heart-shaped, sapphire-blue, rounded gemstone where the white dress shirt would normally show on a tuxedo. He still wore a blue bowtie, over it, adorned with golden stars and hearts. His suit featured the peace emblem on his left side, and a maple leaf on the other, both in gold. His right gauntlet featured the word "LOVE" written on it, in white with gold trim. Joshua's Stand walked out behind Josuke, as his right hand folded out into a rounded gun muzzle. _I thought this looked mechanical before, but now that I'm looking at it more closely, it's definitely a robot. A robot with a heart… that's what I'll call you. Robot Heart. _He made quite a show of pointing his newfound arm cannon at his mother.  
"Huh? What?! Joshua!" Josuke screamed indignantly. Crazy Diamond rushed toward Robot Heart, arm outstretched. But it was too late.  
A bright muzzle flash ensued, eliciting a squeal from Jonas, but the real scene was just behind him, as Irene collapsed. "**DORA!"**

**Stand Name: Robot Heart**

**Stand Master: Joshua Higashikata**

**Destructive Capability: C**

**Overall Speed: A**

**Effective Range: C**

**Durability: C**

**Precision: A**

**Developmental Potential: B**

**Stand Ability: The ability to control the amount of Dopamine flow in the brain. By pointing its Arm cannon and firing at someone, the Stand obtains complete control over someone's production and distribution of Dopamine, a vital chemical in the brain used to tell humans when they are enjoying themselves in a pleasurable experience. It's part of a reward system in the brain. For example, if you were to do the dishes, your brain would release dopamine to tell you that it was a job well done, and you would feel good because of it. Dopamine in excess can leave humans feeling giddy and happy for no reason, meanwhile, being deprived of Dopamine leaves the reward system crippled, and thus humans feel no joy when completing tasks, thus no motivation, and thus, no reason to do it in the first place. In the extreme scenarios that Robot Heart can put his opponents through, he can raise and lower their giddiness so fast they pass out, as well as simply making people lose the will to fight, or just want to be his friend. This effect weakens the further the Opponent is from Robot Heart, and will eventually wear off after an hour, even if they are still within close range. Robot Heart is an exceedingly dangerous stand that is not to be underestimated.**

_

_Alright Guys, this is Turb0, Signing off for this chapter. I want to thank you for suffering through this shitshow of continuity editing and Alternate universes. Either way, Next Chapter, I'll return with Jonas Awakening his Stand, the Cure, and kicking off the plot with the rest of the Joestars toward the End. I hope you're looking forward to it!  
Note: If you're wondering why I didn't go more in-depth with the designs, (excluding Robot Heart.) it's because I thought it redundant to just say "these characters clothes will change next chapter! And their hair!"_

_Note Note: Anyone who can tell me the Album and Artist that the Song Robot Heart is by get's a metaphysical sticker._

_Note Note Note: If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, tell me.  
Edit: went back and fixed some stuff, improving the appearance and readability of this._


	2. A Bizarre Prologue: Part 2

_Hey guys, Turb0 here,  
I have a few notes that I should probably tell you before this Chapter kicks into high gear.  
First things first, I am genuinely impressed with how well received the first chapter was. I didn't expect any follows or reviews, so I thank you for that.  
Second, I probably won't be writing for the next few months because, summer stuff. I just didn't want you to assume this story was dead after just two chapters.  
Because there won't be any long and drawn-out explanation for how I fit part 7 into the main timeline, the actual content of this chapter will probably be a bit more meaty and beefy. So buckle up, kiddos._

**Chapter 2: The second half of a Bizarre Prologue  
**_

Jonas-

Blue on Cyan.  
Pupils and irises sliced into the ones across the room like a hot knife. However, one pair of eyes was very clearly lacking experience in staring contests. Josuke cleared his throat.

"Are you done yet? Or are you going to keep staring at your cousin until you pass out?"  
"Tch"  
Jonas' hair bobbed as his gaze shifted away from his older cousin.  
"Is that it? Do you want me to help you fix your hair?" Josuke took a premature step forward.  
"Yes, but don't think I don't know why you're really going out with Mom tonight." Jonas growled, his deep brown pompadour in shambles.  
"Yare yare daze. always about the hair… things don't change, do they, Josuke?"  
"No, they really don't Jotaro… the same could be said for you and your whole "yare yare da" schtick" Josuke shot back over his shoulder, the arm attached to said shoulder was wrapped around Jonas' forearms.  
"He's shooting up like a bad weed, he's only fourteen, and he's already almost six feet tall." Jotaro remarked.  
Josuke ushered him into the bathroom, and sat him down on the barstool they kept in there specifically for Josuke and Jonas.  
"You know, by the time I was your age, I was doing this by myself." Josuke began to ramble. "You gotta make sure the hair isn't too tightly packed down, but that's your problem. You don't quite push it together into one big mass enough, so it ends up spiking at the smallest brush of the wind…"  
Jonas heard his brother from outside.  
"Did Jolyne decide to come?" he called to Jotaro. He had most likely just entered the kitchen from the Living room.  
There had been quite the roundabout from when Joshua awakened Robot Heart. Joshua had spent more time with Josuke, so he could learn how to properly "use" his stand. That something that Jonas envied. Firstly, Jonas had barely any alone time with his father. He was sorely disappointed that Joshua seemed to get all the love from his dad. In fact, that was partially why he changed his hairstyle to a pompadour Identical to his father's. It would give them at least something to bond over. Well, Jonas could at least infer that he did, in fact, also have a Stand, seeing as he could, well, see Crazy Diamond and Robot Heart, but it could take him Years to awaken it. Joshua awakened his Stand at a fairly typical age for naturally occurring Stand users, but Jotaro got his Stand when he was seventeen, four years older than Jonas.

Second, Jonas just… liked Robot Heart. There was something about it that was just impossible for Jonas to dislike. Jonas wanted Robot Heart. He wanted his brothers Stand, even if there were definitely cooler Ideas for a Stand in his head. Was it the top hat or the sunglasses? Or how they just perfectly worked together? Was it the  
Josuke rattled the can of hairspray and applied the finishing touches to Jonas' hair.  
"And Viola! How does it look?" Josuke wasn't expecting praise, but he asked anyway. Josuke had always had hope, no matter if he was doing his son's hair or fighting for his life against a serial killer.  
"It looks great, dad. Just as good as always."  
"You can't just contradict yourself like that! You said it was great, but now it's suddenly only good?"  
Jonas couldn't help but crack a smile. "Go on. Get out there and get custody."  
Josuke's grin melted. "You're way more aware than I thought you were. And I wasn't expecting that at all, and that isn't how it works and-"  
"Dad? Please shut up." Jonas' trademark smirk gave everything away.  
Josuke gulped. "Y-yeah. I'll see you later, big guy. Be good for Jotaro."

_

Jotaro-

The tone paused as Jotaro held the receiver to his ear. However the pink-clad man on the other end of the line did not answer. The long and drawn out bleep cut off sharply immediately followed by the unmistakable voice of Guido Mista. He was frantic and panicked, an edge to his voice you didn't often hear.  
"Giorno! Giorno! È Jotaro! Prendi il tuo culo dispiaciuto qui prima che si faccia battere!" Mista called out in his native tongue.  
There was a muffled cry of "**Muda Muda Muda!**" in the background before a lot of rustling and cell phone changing hands murdered the speakers just a little bit.  
"Jotaro! How did you find out so fast?!"  
Fluent Japanese mixed with a thick, acquired italian accent rang out sharply. Joshua turned his head immediately. _Robot Heart Must have tipped him off. _  
"No point trying to hide it now…" Jotaro Mumbled. He set his cell phone on the mahogany coffee table and tapped the "speaker" button.  
"Josuke told me some crucial info a little late. He didn't suspect anything until about a week ago. It might be worse than we thought. His wife has either been a Stand user this whole time or recently acquired one. The bad news is that she is fiercely loyal to her Job and may even sacrifice herself in the end, judging by the actions she's taken." Jotaro was not a fast talker.  
"Back up. So Josuke's wife works with the government? And tipped them off about Stand Users? And somehow knew that Passione was?" Giorno asked, completely oblivious to the audible and clear warfare happening around him.  
"Apparently so. But we have no idea where she obtained the info about Passione."  
"Shit. A traitor. I should have known my run as the boss was too lucky if I went almost totally undisturbed for 19 years." Giorno grumbled, as though he was expecting it all his life.  
"We'll explain everything in more detail when you get here. Right now, your top priority is now to get every Stand User in Passione that's still standing, out alive. Our survival could hinge on you, Giorno." Jotaro spoke firmly and calmly. He had never really been the leader-type over his 49 years on earth, but Giorno suddenly found himself bending to the Stardust Man's will.  
"I know I'm "The Boss", but you got it, Boss."  
_Blip__**  
**_The line went dead.  
"You hear that, Jonas?" Jotaro called.  
No reply.  
"Jonas? I know you're in there. Come out of the kitchen."

More silence still.  
"Jonas!" Jotaro raised his voice, an act that did not usually imply anger, but clearly Jotaro had just threatened him inadvertently  
A tan blur streaked around the corner and suddenly Jotaro found himself wheezing. A tan humanoid stood above him, but Jotaro couldn't get a good look before a swift haymaker knocked him to the floor. His lips and nose were bleeding  
"You slippery bastard, why did you do that, Jonas!?" Joshua called, before the sound of metal boots running towards him resounded.  
Jotaro Rolled over and got his first good look at the assailant. It was tall, easily taller than Robot Heart and Joshua, with dark brown plate armour form-fitting its shins, shoulders, and forearms.  
Tan boots and gauntlets sat on its feet and hands, with pink and green highlights. Its chest was tan and rippling with muscles. It wore black leggings and a seemingly eyeholeless black ski mask, with pink eyes with green rims, and they shone with Violent intent  
Robot Heart stepped into View, fists flying.  
"**Dorarara!**"  
Metal on leather clashed with a resounding _thump_, followed quickly by a familiar battlecry, and the sounds of 2 fists colliding repeatedly.  
"**Ora Ora Ora!**"

**Stand Name: Cure**

**Stand Master: Jonas Higashikata**

**Destructive Capability: A**

**Overall Speed: B**

**Effective Range: D**

**Durability: B**

**Precision: C**

**Developmental Potential: A**

**Stand Ability: When this Stand is hit with another Stand Ability based attack, it absorbs the attack and can expel it later in the exact same form it came in. if too many attacks are absorbed, it can cause a self destruct that can seriously injure the Stand, User, and surrounding people. This ability is quite versatile, and makes for some interesting combat scenarios.  
**_

Jolyne-

"You got it, Dad. I'll gather everyone up as quick as I can." Jolyne was not afraid of the task ahead of her. Jotaro had expressed his concern to her about Irene the minute Josuke and Her wedding ended, so Jolyne had had a good ten or so years of prep time.  
"Oi. About Jiji…" Jolyne cut him off.  
"You'll see. Alright, I have to take my leave now. I'll see you soon, dad. The rendezvous?"  
"I've yet to decide. Perhaps Holy and Julien's place, or maybe Morioh, if we can secure an entire city."  
"Ok. Later, dad."  
_Blip_  
Jolyne peered around from the hill she stood on. The sea breeze tickled her exposed belly, as she looked down at the list of names she needed to find. She murmured under her breath as she began to walk into downtown Morioh "Hirose, Koichi. Yamagishi, Yukako. Nijimura, Okuyasu. Kishibe, Rohan. Joseph… Joestar?"  
Something was wrong. Joseph wasn't supposed to be back in Morioh. Hell, he wasn't supposed to moving anywhere. Last she had checked, great gramps was in critical condition, He couldn't walk, talk, or eat, however, the Speedwagon Foundation had begun an experimental medical procedure on him. _  
I was supposed to keep Jotaro posted, but…_ those lazy bastards… she was going to have a very strong two words with the CEO of the Foundation. One of those words happened to have four letters.  
The sea breeze suddenly changed there was an air of panic in the wind. Jolyne could hear several screams and yells of Terror, followed by a distinct cry of  
"Echoes! Act 3!"  
Come on, finding them wasn't supposed to be this easy, was it? Stand users attract Stand users.  
Jolyne skidded to a halt in front of a cafe. Two obscenely muscled men were staring each other dead in the eyes. The one closer to Jolyne was more powerfully built, with graying brown hair and fair skin. They were dressed almost identically, in white muscle shirts that failed to cover their stomachs, along with athletic pants, boots, and gloves. The more fair skinned of the two also had a green scarf, with a very old looking burn on it.  
The one closer to the cafe was somewhat thinner, with a more lithe, thief's build as opposed to the former's very clearly combat oriented one. His hair was somewhat more dark than the former's and he was very clearly of African descent.  
Between them stood a short boy of a man, with comically spiky silver hair and an unzipped green tracksuit over his white T-shirt. He was only about five feet six, but his hair and eyes glowed with an often unseen fiery determination.  
"Joseph, you saved me with this technique once… now, I've perfected my own variant. I call it; Cola Bullet Overdrive!" The man spoke in perfect english, with a mixed accent taking elements of southern towns and drowning them with Boston.  
"Oh No! Whatever will I do! it's not like I made the damn attack in the first place! I couldn't _possibly _devise a way to dodge it!" With sarcasm dripping off his voice, the man became instantly recognizable the moment the words had left his mouth.  
Jolyne trembled in realization.  
"...Jiji?" She whispered  
"Joseph! Smokey! I need you two to stop! You're causing a scene!" Koichi's voice was easily identified by Jolyne as her surrogate great uncle. "You two can catch up and train elsewhere. Go, I dunno. Go to Mikitaka's crop circle. Come on, I have work to do. Koichi strode away from the conflict as the Older men dispersed. He turned to Jolyne. "Let's get down to business, shall we? We've got a lot to do if we want Morioh to be the home of Joestars and Stand users the world over."

_

_End of Prologue.  
I tried to squish every living Joestar into this chapter, and hilariously failed. If you're a little disappointed by Jonas' Stand, I'm sorry, but I just wanted his Stand to be a simpler, Star Platinum type stand. This chapter should be the length standard for Chapters going forward, and I'm really sorry if things seem cluttered right now, but I promise, after the first Arc is done things should slow down  
Turb0 here, signing off. Next time, we kick off with the first fight between Jonas and Joshua! Yes, I just said first, there will be more to come!  
Edit: changed some things to make it slightly less confusing._


End file.
